Eternal Fantasy
by zheil
Summary: Plunged into different dimensions, Zemryx travels alongside with his friends to locate the greatest creations of the Ascendant Gods, the Medallions of Creation. Will they be able to handle the troubles of the other worlds to find their objective...


**The True Legend**

_They created the lands that gave forth balance_

_Bringing forth life, even to the lowest lands_

_One fell to darkness to his own corruption_

_Bringing forth chaos, he waged a war_

_Life and Death, the war brought pain_

_They made a choice, their eternal life_

_Within their hands, they grasped their heart_

_And with their loss, the war had ended_

_But now with darkness ascending once more_

_Five again shall raise their sword_

_Against the being, the Marked Warrior_

Chapter 1: Young Hearts

"HEY! WAKE UP SLEEPY HEAD!"

As those words rung near his ear, Zemryx Naehara quickly shot out of his bed while quickly looking around

"What the?! Where's the Fire?!" he shouted

"None" a familiar female voice replied.

Zemryx looked down at the side of his bed and saw his childhood friend Karin, she had long black hair tied in a ponytail and green eyes. She was wearing the usual uniform of their school with her bag placed by her side

"Was that really necessary?"

"Of course, your alarm has been ringing and since it had no effect on you, I tried my own ways"

"But right next to my ear?" Zemryx said while rubbing his right ear

"Don't be such a baby"

Zemryx sighed. Karin Vermilion was the girl next door and a friend he knew since childhood. He and his male friends always considered her a tomboy, despite her appearance which other considered being very beautiful. She was easily angered and had the tendency to react in a very negative way which caused him and the others to totally fear her.

"Can you please wait for me downstairs? I have to get ready"

"Sure Sure" she stood up and exited the room

Zemryx yawned and stretched his arms, he went down from his bed and began to change his clothes. He gazed at the mirror in front of him and noticed that his spiky black hair was messy and his blue eyes were still a bit shady.

No matter he continued to change into his black school uniform.

Zemryx headed towards the kitchen and saw his mother Kimiko and Karin sitting on the dining table, the food was simple and good for the start of a day

"Hey Karin why are you sitting there?"

"I just wanted to taste Auntie's cooking" she replied while avoiding his gaze. Zemryx quickly noticed this and inwardly smirked

"Don't tell me you didn't eat at your house? Is your mom out?"

"What? Are you saying I don't know how to cook?!" she shouted pointing a finger at him

"_When did it reach that conclusion?_" he said with a sweat drop

"Now now both of you sit and eat or you'll be late" Kimiko said

The two quickly became silenced and followed what she said. After eating, the two bid goodbye to Kimiko and then headed towards the school.

"So miss chatter box, heard any news lately?" Zemryx said trying to start a conversation

"Stop calling me that and the answer your question, yes"

"So what is it?"

"Rumors has been going on that teacher Yukimura will be replaced"

"Why so?"

"I don't know but they say that it had something to do with the replacement"

"Strange"

"Yeah, but have you heard anything other than that?"

"Well there have been a large number of attacks here in city but other than those, there aren't"

"So those strange attacks are still going on?"

"It sure has, 10 students from our school has already been victims"

Zemryx sighed, what the heck was going on in this world. The strange attacks that started a year ago have been continuing and that the number of target has been increasing, police doesn't even know if the attacks are random or are their specific targets

After a few more walks, both Zemryx and Karin had reach the school, Tsukoyomi Academy. A very famous school known for its rich students and history of having the most students who became very famous people

Zemryx smiled a little knowing how much the school had a very high reputation, the only reason he was even able to enter this school was due to the fact that his mother was a very wealthy person and also once a student of this school in her time

Karin noticed Zemryx's day dreaming and poked his shoulder, "What is it?"

"Are you still sleeping?"

"Why do you ask?" he raised an eyebrow

"Well during our walk you weren't much paying any attention"

"I was just thinking of something"

"It's strange for you to be doing that unless what you're thinking is very deep, is something wrong?" Karin looked at him with worried eyes

Zemryx knew that Karin would sometimes be worried about him, especially if the situation was critical. She would be the first one beside his mother who would quickly make action

"Don't worry about it Karin, I was just thinking of a dream I had" he lied

The black haired woman approached him a little, her face very close to him. Zemryx smiled nervously as he wished that she would simply accept his words

After a few seconds, Karin retreated and smiled, "Ok, just be sure you're truly ok"

"I'm fine, I'm fine" he reassured her

Zemryx quickly headed towards his classroom where he saw his classmates, while some were doing some work others where meanwhile chattering.

Zemryx turned his head on the back where his seat was. He simply adjusted his bag before heading towards the empty seat

"Man, the day is like any other"

"It sure is Zemryx" a voice called for him at the side

"You guys are sure early" he looked at his side and saw his friends Shin Chi and Khezura Mintana

Shin was a tall teen with spiky dark brown hair and bright brown eyes. He wore the school black uniform but with some of the buttons at the top loose. He also had some accessories like his family sapphire ring on his right ring finger.

A member of the Chi Corporation, Shin is very rich though he isn't one of those arrogant rich kids who think they are the top of the world thanks to their money

Khezura meanwhile was someone with light brown hair and black eyes. He wore the black uniform normally though he had some bandages on his right hand. Injuries he attains from his archery hobby.

Khezura is the son of the principal though he does seem a little more laid back and tends to enjoy getting into trouble, much to his father's dismay.

"So what's up?" he asked the two

"Not much, though dad has been forcing on me on taking his place" Shin said as he sat down

"Uncle Lee, can't blame him though, he is to persistent to drop down from being the boss on such a very well known company"

"You say it like it's a good thing"

"Besides that, I think you know well about what's going to happen to teacher Yukimura"

"How did you know?"

"Oh come on Zemryx, you are childhood friends with a girl who is like a news reporter"

"That is true" he laughed a little, somewhere within the school Karin sneezed

Soon the teacher came in and placed his papers on the table, "Students sit down and get ready for class"

The school started as any other day except for the fact that the students did a goodbye party for their teacher Yukimura. After the party the school was dismissed a little early thanks to both the party as well as the teacher's worries about the students staying late

Zemryx, Karin, Khezura and Shin began to head back home, seeing on how much their houses were a little close, they all walked at the very same path.

"I wonder what kind of teacher we would be having tomorrow" Zemryx asked the three

"Well it doesn't matter, as long as the teacher won't be too much strict" said Khezura

"I bet you're just saying that seeing on how much it's going to get hard for your laid back attitude"

"It sure is"

The 4 then noticed that the day was still a little early so all of them headed towards a nearby park. After a walk, all of them reached their specific destination. The park was little but still worth it for younger children and their parents

The 4 of them sat on the swings and were talking about school. They didn't much notice that it was getting dark by the second.

After an unknown time they had consumed staying in the park, night has already befallen them

"Wow, time sure flies fast when you enjoy yourselves"

"Why do you keep repeating those words?"

"Hey it's true!"

Zemryx rolled his eyes and began to stretch his arms a little, he then looked down and saw Karin who's head was placed on his lap sleeping. He lightly rubbed her head trying to wake her up

"Wake up Karin, your sweat is making my pants wet"

Karin then opened her eyes slowly and stretched her hands with a yawn, "Is it morning?"

"Yeah sure, it's already morning. The moon is so high in the sky and the stars sure are bright during the morning" Shin answered sarcastically

"Well I'm sorry mister-" Karin was about to retort until Zemryx cut her off by placing a hand on her mouth. He didn't notice that he had very well also covered her nose

"I think it's best if you don't try to make her mad Shin, remember the last time you said that she looked fat and-Ouch!" Zemryx looks at his hand noticing that Karin had bitten it

"Oh yeah I forgot about that incident, still it wasn't much of a payback thanks to Zemryx and Khezura holding me back" An evil grin appears on her face

It was true, it took both Zemryx and Khezura to stop Karin from beating Shin to death.

"Well you were eating too much and I was true calling you fat" Shin said placing his hand on his chin

Karin grew a very large tick mark on her head and the killing aura she was releasing began to increase, Zemryx and Khezura began to back away from her both thinking, "He is so dead!"

Shin noticed the two backing away and looked at Karin whose eyes became blood red. He could already see death standing beside her. He began to take a step back while placing his hand in a defensive manner.

"Guys, a little help…" he glances at his two friends

The two gave him the look that said, "You dug your own grave"

"Oh man! Run like hell!" Shin quickly made a dash while Karin ran following him with a predatory smile

The two could only watch as Karin chased the poor Shin.

"I'm betting she'll catch him in 1 minute" Khezura said

"I'm giving her 30 seconds" Zemryx replied

"Should we order a coffin?"

"More like a doggy bag instead" the two laughed and both suddenly heard a scream

"Damn, he was caught too early"

"Looks like I won the bet" Khezura then took out some cash and gave it to Zemryx.

The two then heard another shout and both ran towards the location of the scream hoping that Shin wasn't injured or worse…

_**MOMENTS LATER…**_

After stopping Karin from throwing Shin's tied up and bruised body at the river, both Zemryx and Karin bit the two farewell and began to head home.

As the two headed towards home, Zemryx felt someone watching them.

Secretly nearing Karin, Zemryx lowered his head a little and whispered, "Did you notice it Karin?"

"Yeah, what should we do?"

"We'll continue our walk but faster, let's see if this one is just spying on us or just waiting to strike"

Karin nodded and as planned, they began to walk fast. Zemryx could feel the stalker moving more rapidly and he was hell as sure that this person was simply spying on them

Zemryx then grabbed Karin's hand and began to run with the stalker following them, Zemryx saw an opening and made a quick turn and launch a punch at the stalker. Too bad for him that the person had managed to dodge the attack and back away making him/her land near a light post.

"Seems that your abilities far exceeds that what I had suspected" the hooded person said, both teens noticed the feminine voice

"Who are you and why are you following us?"

"All of your questions will be answered in time but for now I must retreat, goodbye for now Zemryx Nigrumcor and Karen Vermilionfang"

Zemryx was about to ask but the figure then vanished.

"Who do you think she was?"

"I don't know but we're going to see her again"

"How do you know?"

"She said 'goodbye for now', meaning we would probably meet her soon"

"What do you think her intentions were?"

"I don't know exactly but it seems she was testing our abilities, though I don't know why?"

"Come on let's go, we'll figure it out later. Our parents are gonna get mad knowing that we went home late"

"I know"

Zemryx and Karin turned around and continued their walk back. What they didn't know was that the same hooded woman was looking at them on top of a house.

"If the rumors are true, then they must be the descendant of those people. It will be interesting to see them soon"

The figure turned around before vanishing into thin air.

**It may be short for now but it is the INTRO and Chapter 1 only…I may no be able to post regularly thanks to the other one's I haven't finished. But rest assured that, most but not some of my chapters would be longer than this.**


End file.
